Viva La Vida
by Firetailthedragon
Summary: Based off of "Viva la Vida" by Some other king wants King Julien's castle. Will he keep it?


"I used to rule the world  
Seas would rise when I gave the word  
Now in the morning I sleep alone  
Sweep the streets I used to own"

I strolled down the cobblestone streets of my village. It was barren, rather quiet. The only sound heard was the few crows left after battle.  
A cold, dark place it was. I didn't really mind that though. I was the one who made it this way. I straightened the crown on my head, and dragged my sword behind me. Sulking in the dreary remains of my kingdom. I shouldn't have done this. I really wish I hadn't.  
"King, why?"  
"Why what...?"  
"Why did you do this... You were our king..."  
"Things happen..."  
"But... What about mommy?"  
"I'm sure your mother is fine."  
"Where is she?"  
"Somewhere safe."

_  
It was a peaceful afternoon. "Good day, King Julien!" called a villager. I smiled and waved, continuing on The path."It's nice to rule something...so many respectful people." I thought to myself. "Hello Mr. King!" shouted a little girl, hugging onto my leg. She was the age of 7, rather short. She wore an orangish cat like costume, mangled and worn out. A few spots were sewn together with patches of yellow. I snickered and pulled her off. "How are you, Ingrid?" I asked.  
Ingrid smiled and giggled. "Very good, Mister!" She ran around in circles, obviously energetic. "Could you join us for lunch again?" She asked.  
I sighed deeply, and looked into the child's brilliant green eyes. "I'm sorry, Ingrid. I have important things to do. Maybe tomorrow."  
She frowned for a minute, but changed mood quickly. "Okay! See you later!" She skipped into her cottage. I walked happily into my castle at the end of the road. "Sir!" yelled a small man. He ran up to me quickly with a document. "Sign here!" He pointed to the line at the end on the paper. I read through, paragraph by paragraph. "Give up my kingdom?" I thought out loud. "Y-y-yes sir." stammered the man. "I rather not..." I said shyly, turning away. "But sir! He said OR ELSE!" screamed the man, worry in his voice. "Or else..? Or else what? If he didn't sate any threat, no need to worry." I said, walking off. The short man frowned. "Okay sir..."  
Thinking about it made me feel sick. What kind of fool would want me to give up such a lovely kingdom?

"Hello!" shouted a familiar voice.  
I was doing some work when Ingrid walked in. "How's it going, King?" she asked, a huge smile planted on her face. "I'm doing some things.." I answered. "What kind of things?" Ingrid asked, looking onto the document I was reading through. "Give up the kingdom?" she questioned. "Why would you do that?"  
"I don't know. It's not even some kind of trade." I said, leaning on my left arm, finishing off the paper.  
"Are you okay?" asked the girl, eyes wider than usual.  
"I'm fine, this is just giving me a headache..." I answered. Ingrid groaned. "You can't have a headache...!"  
"Could you calm down...?" I wearied. I didn't get much sleep the previous night, I was up thinking about this document.  
"This is stupid!" Ingrid stated. She pouted and crossed her arms.  
"Indeed it is..." I said, putting the paper away.  
Maybe it was a better idea to sign it. Or was it? I don't want to loose my people to some man in tights.  
"What's going to happen to us?" the girl questioned, head tilted slightly in confusion.  
"I'm sure we can work something out, Ingrid."  
"What if you don't?" She asked.  
I paused to ponder about that one question. What would happen? What if he hurt us? What if I never see my dear friend, Ingrid again?  
"Dear, there are so many 'what ifs' that we aren't completely sure." I responded.  
"We?"  
"Yes we."  
"We...?"  
"We."  
"We're doing this together?"  
"Of course."  
"Woohoo!" Ingrid rejoiced. She seemed delighted to help out.  
But really, she couldn't.  
No one can.  
Even I.  
This could be difficult.

"I used to roll the dice.  
Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes.  
Listen as the crowd would sing  
'Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!' "

The air was warm. I walked down the road swiftly. "Where ya goin'?" Shouted Ingrid.  
"Places." I replied, jumping in my horse. "Can I come?" She asked.  
"Not where I'm going." I rode off, the child waving. I must talk to the man, wanting to claim this wonderful place. For about half an hour, the only thing heard was hooves, clicking on the roads. I in ally arrived, and hurried in. "Sir! I've gotten this!" I held up the document to the man on the throne. "Ah, yes..." He said, standing up. He was about a foot taller than me, bright red eyes, mostly in black. "I shall call your kingdom my own..."  
"You can't do this! You'd have to trade!" I said firmly. "The kingdom... Or your life." He said, shoving me slightly. "You don't deserve a kingdom at all.." I said shyly. He snapped "guards!" Two reptilian guards grabbed me and threw me out.  
I gave up and traveled back. I was greeted by Ingrid of course. It's sad there aren't any other children for her to bother.

"There's a snake! Eek!" the girl screamed.  
"It's just a harmless snake..." I said. The snake wasn't just any snake. It was a serpentine. "I was ordered to demolish your village!" He yelped, then clawed at a window. "Quit that!" I said, attempting to pull him off.  
He then broke the glass and jumped in. Ingrid ran up to the snake. "Rawr!" She roared. The serpentine lashed at her, and she avoided by half a second. She ran out, terrified.  
"Come here, young one...I was ordered by King Garmadon to take you!" It hissed.

"For some reason I can't explain  
Once you go there was never  
Never an honest word  
And that was when I ruled the world"

I perked up, and grabbed the child, and ran off. "Protect yourselves!" I yelled. I went into my castle, shut the door, and places Ingrid on the floor. "King! What happened?! You chicken..."  
"I can't have you getting hurt." I say down and tried to think everything through, but it's hard with Ingrid's big mouth. I soon heard commotion outside. "Ingrid, say here" I said, going outside. An army of serpentine were heading our way. All of the villagers locked their doors, panicking. "What's happening?" Ingrid said, staring up at me. "I told you to stay inside!" I scolded.  
"Sorry." She said calmly. "We're at war! We can't have a seven year old out here! Where's your mother?!" I continued.  
"She told me to stay with you today." She simply replied. I went out to the field, staring at the myriad of serpents. King Garmadon laughed as the reptiles flooded over, weapons in hand. "King Julien, what's going to happen to us?" Asked Ingrid. I pushed her back, pulling out my sword.

"I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing  
Roman Cavalry choirs are singing  
Be my mirror, my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field"

"Give up your kingdom!" Shouted King Garmadon, looking pretty haughty. I swung my sword at a few serpentine. I couldn't fight them all off. Then, one swiped my eye. "King? Are you okay?" I turned to her. "I'm fine Ingrid. Please go visit your mother. This isn't a safe place."  
"But your eye!"  
"What..?"  
"Are you a..."  
"Just leave!"  
She ran, but hid behind a building. "Why aren't you with you mother?!" I yelled. "She's sleeping!" Ingrid answered. I stepped back, surrounded by serpentine. I took out my shurikens, and jumped up into the air. "King! No!" Ingrid yelled.  
"I have to." I said, snow shooting from my shurikens. "No!" Ingrid squealed for one last time.

"It was the wicked and wild wind  
Blew down the doors to let me in  
Shattered windows and the sound of drums  
People couldn't believe what I'd become"

I woke up, in chains.  
I looked around, noticing I was in my own castle. Most of my skin ripped, revealing technical parts and pieces.  
Ingrid sat in front of me. "King...you betray us..."  
"Did I..?"  
"It's a frozen wasteland."  
"Where are the others?"  
"Gone."  
"Gone?"  
"Yes."  
"What about..."  
"Your main guard knocked the crown off your head. They tore you open. I believe there's damage taken to your chest panel."  
I looked down at my chest, then back at the child.  
"I'm not allowed to let you go." She said.  
"Why not?" I asked. He bright green eyes shimmered like precious gems, specked with tears. "Because of your actions, you are to stay here forever."  
"Forever...but-"  
Ingrid proceeded to walk toward the door, looking back one more time, before leaving.

"For some reason I can't explain  
I know Saint Peter won't call my name  
Never an honest word  
But that was when I ruled the world"


End file.
